


The Adoption

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: DaddyBatch, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Tiffany travel to France to pick up their little girl from an orphanage, follow their trials and tribulations as they become parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adoption

"Tiffany? You awake?" Ben says softly.

"Mmm, what time is it?" I say.

"It's 7:30." 

"We don't have to be there until 10:00 Ben, let me sleep until 8 please." I grumble and turn over.

"I was hope we could go have a good breakfast and then head to the orphanage." 

"That sounds good babe." I'm finally awake as I'm excited for the day ahead.  
***************  
You see today was the day Benedict and I finally get to meet our little girl in person. It's been a long process but finally we are finally going to be parents. Ben and I have tried getting pregnant since we were married, we succeeded a couple of times but they ended in miscarriages. Ben and I were a wreck, we cried In each other's arms for days. Most people thought we would get separated but it only brought us closer together. We both went to the doctor and I ended up being the problem, I cried to Benedict and pleaded for him to leave me, I knew how much he wanted a baby and I didn't want to hold him back. I was a wreck for months but he stood beside me and then we discussed adoption. 

Thankfully almost right away we found a beautiful little girl in France, Alexandra was her name and she was at the time six months old. Now one and a half years old she had big beautiful green eyes, curly auburn hair and a few freckles spotted her cheeks. She was beautiful and healthy and growing so fast every time we got another picture she seemed she had grown more and more.   
*************  
Finishing our breakfast on the hotel's patio we paid and left to go wonder around the local shops. The town was Narbonne, France. It was a big town nor a very small town either, it was just right settled near the southern coast of France. Ben and I had been in town for two days to do paperwork and get different things settled before picking up our little Lexi. 

It was only nine when we finished shopping and the time seemed to be dragging by. We called the orphanage to see if we could come sooner and they said that all the paper work had been done and mostly taken care of then yes we could come on. We got in our hired car and went straight away. 

Pulling up outside of a lovely old building in the heart of the city we walked through the gates and headed for the office. The grounds were beautiful and it looked so peaceful. 

"Ready?" Ben squeezed my hand before we walked into the office.

"So ready." I smiled wide. He leaned down and kissed me softly and we walked into the building.

"Bonjour Mr. & Mrs. Cumberbatch, welcome. Please have a seat." The lady behind the desk gestured to the two chairs at the front of the desk.

"You've both done a wonderful job of getting the papers done and there is little left to do. I do have a few things to go over with you and them a few more papers to sign before we bring Alexandra out for you." 

"Absolutely, that fine." I said right away, I was nervous, excited but nervous. We would be parents the second we left this building today. 

We went about listening and signing our last few papers.

"Okay, I think we can go see Alexandra now. Follow me please." The lady got up and motioned for us to follow her. Ben and I stood up right away and followed her, we held hands as we walked to our daughters play area. We arrived at another small building across the garden and we walked in and saw Lexi playing with some toys with her caretaker. She was adorable and all dressed up in a beautiful blue and white polka dot dress. I teared up at the site of her, I couldn't believe we would be meeting our little girl finally. I looked to Ben and saw a tear flow down his eye, he carried a small lamb in his hand. It was our gift to our new daughter. 

"Alexandra! We have someone her that wants to meet you." The lady spoke as we entered.

We bent down on our knees to get closer to her level. 

"Hi pretty girl." I spoke, choking up slightly.

"Hi sweetheart. Look, we brought you this. You like lambs?" Ben spoke to her.

Lexi came and took the lamb from Ben's hand and smiled, she toddled off on unsteady feet. 

"We like the parents to sit and play with the child for a bit while they warm up to you before you take them." The office lady spoke.

"Yes yes that's fine." Ben said to her.

We sit down closer to her and her toys. She ran off closer to her caretaker, she had been raised so far by only this woman and I'm sure was a little unsure of strangers like Ben and I.

After and hour Lexi had started to warm up to us and the staff told us we could go ahead and take her if we'd like to. 

"Bye Alexandra, we'll miss you terribly but your new parents are wonderful, you'll like them so much." 

Ben and I were a bit nervous, as to be expected. The caretaker handed Lexi to Ben and Lexi began to cry as we walked away and out of the gates back to our waiting car. 

"Shhh...shhh... It's going to be okay sweetie. I know none of this is familiar to you." I took her hand and rubbed it. 

"My princess, it's all just to much for you isn't it." Ben spoke softly in her ear. Lexi continued to scream and cry all the way back to the hotel, we tried to hold her hand while she was in her car seat but she pulled away and didn't want us to touch her. It broke our hearts, we knew she could be very upset but no matter what you're told or you've heard it's always different as it actually happens to you. 

Back at the hotel Ben carries her into the room and still trying to calm her down. He bounces her softly and tries to sing lullabies to her but no one can hear over her cries. 

"Please darling, please stop crying." He begged, he then looked to me with tears in his own eyes. Mine were red and puffy from tears as well. It wasn't just Lexi crying now, the sight of the happy little girl that we saw in pictures crying and screaming now overwhelmed us. 

Ben handed Lexi to me and I rocked back and forth on the couch. Our little girl was crying less now and she looked at me with those big green eyes. Being raised by women and around women for her whole life I guess she found Ben a little scary. 

The rhythm soothed Lexi and she fell asleep in my arms, tired from crying and the events of the day. Tomorrow we would be flying to Paris to get Lexi's check up and papers to travel back home to London. A whole new life lie ahead for her and Ben and I, it was scary but we were in this together. 

After a nap Lexi woke up and I let Ben hold her again. She didn't like that to much, still unsure of him. 

"She doesn't like me..." Ben said, his voice cracking.

"It isn't that honey, she just hasn't seen a man before and it's scary for her. Once she sees you love her, you will be her hero." I rub him on the back and reassure him. 

"Toys... Let's dig some toys out to play with. I'm sure she would like that. We can try to get her to play with us." I added as the thought popped into my head. I grabbed a bag full. Of toys from my suitcase and spread then on the hotel floor. Ben put Lexi down and she grabbed the little lamb that he had given her earlier today. We sat down beside each other and Lexi started to play and coo happily. I held Ben's hand and squeezed it gently. 

"It's going to be okay. I promise" I said to him. He nodded and turned back to Lexi.  
************  
The next morning we flew to Paris and we did some sightseeing as a family. We took care of papers and check ups and Lexi was cleared to come back to England with us. 

The next two days we spent with Lexi got better and better. She started to finally warm up to Ben and I was sure the two of them would be best of friends, his princess, her hero.  
**********  
We arrived back in London this afternoon. Lexi was tired from the train trip from Paris and meeting her grandparents and her "uncles" Tom Hiddleston and Martin Freeman. She didn't really care for the men of the group yet, she did cling her her daddy though, much to the delight of Benedict. 

"I'm going to put Lexi to bed, you coming with me?" I asked Ben.

"Yes, of course." 

We walked upstairs with a sleepy little girl in my arms. I handed her to Ben and he sat down in the rocking chair.

"Princess Lexi, your mummy and I have waited so long for you. You have filled our life with so much joy already, I can't wait to see you grow up. But do daddy a favor and don't grow up too fast okay?" He chuckled as he rocked our sweet girl to sleep.

"Hush-a-bye don't you cry,  
Go to sleep-y, little baby.  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses.  
Blacks and bays, dapple grays,  
Coach and six white horses.  
Hush-a-bye don't you cry,  
Go to sleep-y, little baby." Ben sung to his sleepy little girl. 

"Mummy and daddy love you Lexi." I whispered as Ben stood up and put her in her crib. We watched her sleep peacefully. We turned around and walked out the door.

"Goodnight princess." Ben whispered as he turned out the lights and pulled the door up almost shutting it. 

"You were perfect." I looked up at Ben and looked right into his beautiful eyes. 

"I love you darling." He leaned down and kissed me.


End file.
